halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Wealthian Coalition
|Constitution= |Headofstate= |Headofgov= |Commander= |Defacto= |Executive=Territorial Senat |Legislative= |Judicial= |Capital=Wealth |Languages= *Wealthian Russian *Croat |Currency=Wealthian Vyska (¤) |Formed from= * |Established=October 4, 2533 |Fragmented= |Reorganized= |Dissolved= |Restored= |Affiliation= |Era= }} }} The Wealthian Coalition (Russian: Bogatstvoskiy Koalitsiya), often referred to as the Coalition, is a xenophobic military alliance that rose to prominence in the aftermath of the . Controlling a region of space that lies on what was once the very outskirts of Human Space, this union was founded out of the need for a military force to safeguard the Achernar System and its affiliated territories. In spite of the restrictions placed on it to prevent it from exerting its control over the very worlds it strives to protect, the Coalition's focus on shipbuilding, technology, and bolstering their navy above all else has made them an incredibly-dangerous force on the Colonial Frontier. Their flagship is the [[WNS Wealth|WNS Wealth]], an immense dreadnought. The Wealthian Coalition was originally founded in late- from a number of cells, both established locally with some arriving from other systems. Maintaining an isolationist policy during the , the organisation would make a series of rapid, aggressive expansions to occupy a significant portion of what was later known as the Perseid Shroud. __TOC__ History Origins The Wealthian Coalition was the result of decades of turmoil and struggle on the part of various insurrectionist movements, with its most direct predecessor being the Outbound Independence Brigade . An extremist cell that believed peaceful protests and strikes were too easy to ignore, the Brigade made their first mark during the March 2491 Hostage Situation, where a series of strategic kidnappings succeeded in gaining an audience with the . Although little was achieved, their decision to open up a dialogue with the Brigade caused many to see it as encouragement for escalation. Technology Since their secession from the UEG in the early 2530s, the Wealthian Coalition's technological progression has advanced in many ways, although they also lack many of the developments that occurred after their separation. This is most apparent with their armed forces. Unlike the UNSC, the magnetically-accelerated weapons on their ships are decades behind the current standard, as new methods of coil miniaturisation and modern 'super-magnet' alloys either never occurred to them, or are reliant on materials that they do not have access to. Similarly, their fusion reactors have roughly half the efficiency of that designed outside of their borders, which has led to their ships being underpowered compared to their equivalents. It's for this reason why the Wealthians are forced to adopt ingenious solutions to their hardware, which has led to over-refined calculations programmed into their navigation computers or designing their reactors to better tolerate different, albeit less efficient, fuel mixtures. These pressures are why many of their ships lack a spinal mount, instead substituting it with batteries of high-calibre turrets and missile cells. However, the Wealthians have mastered a number of concepts that most other human factions struggle to understand, and cutting-edge components are a common sight on many of their newer ships. This has been combined with their previous systems to form hybridised systems that share both human and alien traits. Their preferred weapons-of-choice use directed-energy principles, reverse-engineered from the Covenant but also mixed with their own experience with the concept. High-intensity scalpel lasers have a number of applications in their society, from mining to manufacturing to combat systems, and so they are obviously the most refined. They are not the only example, as the Wealthians have other systems developed - magma cannons, missile-propelled plasma warheads, and derivatives of energy projectors are also available. Their mastery of phased particle-based barriers instead of more common shields based on solid-light physics is also evident of this. In general, most of their advancements are limited to their military, and even then only their navy has wholesale embraced them. The civilian sector is particularly regressive and varies wildly - Wealth's capital of Utyugrad, which houses a similar population to New Alexandria, has its electrical needs met by three poorly-built fusion power stations whereas most cities only have one. Automated robots are a rarity on most worlds, and the most popular models in their space use parts that resemble machines built prior to the 26th century and they have similar features. Economy Population Government and Politics Military Unlike most other Insurrectionist groups on the Colonial Frontier, the Wealthian Coalition's constitution prohibits the alliance's military forces from supporting an independent invasion force capable of conquering any single colony, with all increases in manpower being authorised only by the civilian senat. Instead, each planetary member is responsible for rearing and expanding their own planetside defence forces, with only a small security branch responsible for occupying interstellar stations and outposts on non-recognised mining colonies. As one can expect, the doctrine, training, and equipment can deviate to an astonishing degree from one world to the next. For example, Nyoo Oktaaviya's rocky terrain has saw them adopt a large fleet of tall mechs and VTOL aircraft to support their infantry, while territorial holdings such as Furthest Point are host to a combination of ex-UNSC vehicles and those of Wealthian design. Under normal circumstances, such as when the Coalition's armed forces require an occupation force, an official request must be sent to the planet's government in question. From here, the ruling parties have the right to grant or deny the temporary reassignment of any portion of their military. They can also change the amount of manpower they can donate to the Coalition. Officially, the only times their rights are temporarily waved are during periods when any member of the alliance are threatened or under attack. Unofficially, individual colonies could be forced into positions where one planet can cut economic ties if they do not comply. With their restriction on their ability to create ground units, the Coalition's armed forces are instead focused around a formidable, highly-mobile navy (Kosmos'tar Flot) and air force (Zrakchne Armiya), supported by a well-organised mixture of hired civilian freighters and a conventional logistics division. There is no separate infantry division in the Coalition; instead, they are placed under internal units within each respective branch. Both branches were originally backed by stolen UEG vessels, weapons, and vehicles, much of which was obsolete before Wealth finally overthrew the UNSC occupation force. These have been steadily upgraded with many of the unique technologies discovered by their scientists, including their crowning achievement of directional shield walls, which predated modern UNSC defensive barriers systems by at least seven years. Historically, however, their air forces have been granted a considerable amount of favour, as the costs involved with fielding a wing of space fighters is far lower than the construction of a single frigate. In 2549, the military's top officers successfully convinced the Coalition to invest in the widespread expansion and modernisation of their navy. This included the completion of their existing projects, such as the dreadnought WNS Wealth, plans for expanding on their naval facilities such as shipyards, and the acquisition of new warships. As a result, their current fleet of an estimated two hundred vessels are a combination of battered ships from the Insurrection and newer designs. Their most numerous new design is the Revolyutsioner-class frigate, a modification of the that is manufactured by a local subsidiary of Baal Naval Works. Member colonies *Wealth *Nyoo Oktaaviya *Furthest Point Category:Insurrection Category:Secessionist governments Category:Into The Unknown